


...Haise?

by SoulsForYourSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amoneki - Freeform, Coffee Sharing, Fluff, Haise Remembers, Implied Relationship, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Quinx are confused, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re, no beta we die like men, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsForYourSoup/pseuds/SoulsForYourSoup
Summary: Coming back from an investigation the Quinx squad and their mentor find a familiar face. At least, it is to Haise.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	...Haise?

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the encounter with the Serpent ghoul. amon is kind of doing his own thing tho?

* * *

Haise and the Quinx squad made their way through the streets of the 20th ward. Shirazu found comfort in the warmth of the sun on his back. They were returning from interrogating a possible ghoul. Haise was positive they were, in fact, human. But the squad wasn’t quite sure. They were heading back to the CCG to hand in a report before going home. The investigation had come to a halt and with nothing else to do, Haise was allowing the Quinx to have the rest of the afternoon to themselves.

Shirazu was completely zoned out, absentmindedly trading insults with Urie. He blinked hard when Haise came to a complete stop, dead in his tracks. The rest of the Quinx squad hadn’t noticed for about a step or two before they halted and turned back to look at their mentor. Haise was staring intently at an open cafe patio with tables spread onto the sidewalk.

“Sassan? Everything okay?”

Haise blinked slowly and turned his head slightly to the side in Shirazu’s direction. His eyes still bore holes in the cafe.  
“Sorry, what did you say?”

Shirazu shot a worried glance at Mitsuki. “I asked if you were okay.”

Haise hummed with a nod of his head, “Yes, Shirazu-kun. Perfectly fine.”

Shirazu scrunched his eyebrows together. “You sure?”

Rather than responding, Haise strode across the vacant road to the other side of the street. Without even a pause of hesitation he made his way up to a table on the outskirts of the patio. The singular occupant was focused on the notebook spread on the table before him. His cup curled with steam that fluttered in the light breeze. Haise walked with more confidence than Shirazu was used to seeing him have outside of work. He approached the man from behind and placed his hands palms on either side of the notebook, effectively caging the man in.

Shirazu wasn’t sure how wise it was to sneak up on a man that large. The man had broad shoulders and long legs. Even from where he stood Shirazu could tell he was strong. He definatley looked like he could kick Haise's ass. Admitedly him being part ghoul would change that balance but Shirazu was sure he would atleast manage to get in a good punch or two. The man didn’t even seem to notice Haise’s presence though. So, he was left to believe his mentor knew what he was doing.

The Quinx followed their mentor at a slower pace and exchanged concerned glances. They watched Haise as he leaned down and curled into the man’s personal space and gently tapped the notebook with a finger.

“It would be more effective to come in at the fourth man if you went in over here.”

The dark haired man’s breath visibly shuddered. “He’s inexperienced. And a complete idiot… It should be fine either way.”

Haise breathed a laugh. The taller man turned as much as he could to look at their white and black haired mentor. A broken whisper fell through his lips,  
“Ken?”

Haise stepped back to let him turn fully. The mysterious man gaped at Haise for a second before standing up so quickly that his chair wobbled and almost tumbled to the floor before it stabilized onto four legs.

“You absolute bastard. I thought you were dead!” His voice cracked part way through.

Haise cracked a smile, pulled him down into an embrace. The large man squeezed him and buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck. Haise nuzzled his nose into neat black hair.

“I thought you were dead too, Kou.” Haise’s voice was soft but it carried nonetheless.

The Quinx squad halted their advance sensing the intimacy and privacy of the apparent reunion. Mitsuki shifted slightly in Shirazu’s direction.  
“D’you think it’s someone from Sensei's past?”

Shirazu nodded mutely. Urie’s voice cut over him, “Obviously. He didn’t even call him by his name.”

They could hear faint whispers being passed back and forth but they couldn’t pick out the words being said.

“How would Maman even recognize him? I thought he couldn’t remember anything.”

“I dunno. Who do you think that man is? He looks familiar.”

No one replied. They got distracted when the two finally separated. The man, ‘Kou’, grasped Haise’s cheeks and slowly looked him over. He looked in his eyes, ran a hand through mixed coloured locks, appreciated the CCG uniform, and stared in awe at his fingernails. Eventually they sat at the table and continued to talk.

The Quinx squad was conflicted. They doubt Haise forgot they were there but also questioned if they were welcome at the moment, something they’ve never considered with Haise.  
“Maybe we should sit at a table close by?”  
Urie didn’t acknowledge anything was said but picked a table that faced the back of Kou. The rest followed with exasperation. Saiko left to get drinks inside. They couldn’t just sit down without paying for anything. Shirazu wondered if they should have gotten something for Haise but saw that they were sharing Kou’s coffee. He was extremely confused but had a hard time not finding it cute.

The squad bantered and wasted time as they waited for their mentor to finish talking but Shirazu came to the conclusion after another ten minutes of waiting that it would be way longer than any of the wanted to spend sitting at a cafe before Haise would be ready to leave.  
“I vote we head back to the Chateau. We have the afternoon off and I don’t feel like spending it waiting for Sassan to be finished catching up.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened, “But don’t we have to hand in the report to First Class Akira-san?”

“No, that’s Sassan. We can head back now.”  
They gathered up their cups and put them in the tub for dirty dishes before heading out to the sidewalk. They prepared themselves to leave and tried to catch their mentor’s attention. In the end it was Kou who got Haise’s attention. He laughed and pointed Haise in the direction of his subordinates.

Shirazu waved and pointed up the road. “We’re gonna head back. Ain’t waitin for you, so take your time.”  
Haise smiled and nodded, “Thank you. Enjoy your afternoon, everyone.”

As they left Haise’s laugh followed them over the air. It was more free sounding than they have ever heard it since before the encounter with the S-rated Serpent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading sorry it's so short!


End file.
